Forum:2010-01-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . I said... COMING. --Moloch von Zinzer Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Hmmm. Ya know. Othar could save the day simply by falling down the hole in the next ten minutes. If he landed right. --Rej ¤¤? 05:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Othar always lands right -- It's a talent of his. Of course, he's not the type to randomly fall down holes, but I can see it. I just doubt we're gonna get that lucky. NoSanninWa 06:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alors, it is safe to say that le Château is quite likely an overgrown clank, non? Dr. Cayne Armand 15:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Othar does not randomly fall, he does tend to get pushed a lot. By landing right I was thinking of on top of Cap't Hook. The professors would find that a funny way of prolonging our mystery for another 6 to 10 pages. --Rej ¤¤? 20:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well i think thats not a normal person but a geisterdamon because of the silver coloring of whatever snapped that broom , which could be a probelem for tarvek or Agatha if she returns to her senses (and body). you do recall lucreazia saying what was in that pit would kill her if it could. Agathahetrodyne 17:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Are you thinking it's a traitor Geisterdame? I don't know though, the colour to me looks just like any metallic sheen of a weapon. Synalon Etuul 01:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My guess was that it was the Dragon from Mars. ;) My husband thinks the "hook" is just a solidified form of the Dyne. Nekokami 01:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey wouldn't it be unexpected if it were something we absolutely haven't encountered yet? :O Synalon Etuul 16:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah traiter geisterdamon , when Vrin was first reunited with Lucreazia in Aggys body, she mentioned some of them. Agathahetrodyne 19:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Traitor Geisterdamen is not a bad guess. My first thought on seeing the hook was Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne. Then I could not figure how he would have met Lucrezia. So for now I will stick with my first nine and a half guesses. The climber is something inhabiting Von Pinn's body. --Rej Meanwhile I will sing the Si Vales Valeo song Picture yourself as a Spark by a river With tangerine skin and Madness inside Somebody fries you, it happens quite slowly Si Vales Valeo, you die Posted on LJ by: Badnoodles Posted at: January 15th, 2010 04:31 pm (UTC) I may have missed something... but is there a reason Violetta hasn't been influenced by Lucrezia's orders over the last few pages? It seems like everyone else from Sturmhalten is... and especially since the Shadow Knights are somewhat servants of the Other. Sirgawainslass 18:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : I've seen several reasons discussed in various forums. One suggestion was that she avoided the problem by being based in Mechanicsburg, another person suggested that the Smoke Knights weren't infected to keep them clear-headed. Other suggestions I don't remember. Argadi 18:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Forums I follow:::* Kaja posts the comics to LiveJournal, and discussion follows. The comic often appears here before the standard site. ::* Also on LiveJournal, Agatha's Minions discuss the comic and all things GG related. ::* There is a long-running GG discussion group on Yahoo. :: There are also regular GG discussions elsewhere, such as the Giant in the Playground Forum (I find that forum slow to load so I don't read it often). :: Are there other GG discussions? Should we put this information somewhere in a wiki page? Argadi 18:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::TV Tropes follows GG pretty avidly. --Rej ::As to why Violetta hasn't been infected by wasps. ::# Professional courtesy. She has a mean sting herself. ::# Wasps don't affect sparks. She's just not broken through yet. ::# Mostly because she's just awesome. :: --Rej ¤¤? 19:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page